David in Chicago
by masanpido
Summary: Die Flugzeugszene mit Maddies Vater aus „Zwei Männer und ein Baby" David platzt der Kragen und er wirft dem Vater all seinen Schmerz an den Kopf und was David danach hätte tun sollen.


Die Flugzeugszene mit Maddies Vater aus „Zwei Männer und ein Baby" David platzt der Kragen und er wirft dem Vater all seinen Schmerz an den Kopf und was David danach hätte tun sollen.

Die beiden Männer stehen sich gegenüber im Flugzeug. „Mr. Hayes, ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Für mein Auftreten,und für meine Unbeherrschtheit aber es gibt etwas, dass sie wissen sollten. Es ist nicht so, dass ich für alles verantwortlich bin, was geschehen ist. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was mir ihre Tochter bedeutet, stimmts? Seit mehreren Jahren sehen wir uns Tag für Tag im Büro und jeden Tag kommt ein anderer Kerl und sagt, seine Frau hat den Wagen genommen und ist auf und davon und er will den Wagen zurück! Dann seh ich zu ihr rüber, sie sitzt da und schweigt." Er holt Luft und sieht zur Seite. „Vier Milliarden Menschen auf der Welt, die Hälfte zu gebrauchen aber ich will nur mit ihr und keiner anderen alt werden! Aber so läuft es nicht bei Maddie!"

Er sieht wieder Mr. Hayes an. „Sie will Zeit! Ich muss auf sie warten. Vielleicht haben Sie recht und sie auch, vielleicht liegt der Fehler bei mir aber ich glaub es nicht! Ich habe für sie alles aufgeben müssen, eins nach dem anderen, meine Würde, meine Selbstachtung!Allein ihr zur Liebe bin ich ein ganz neuer Mensch geworden! Was hätte ich noch mehr machen können?

Eines Abends geh ich zu ihr, weil ich ihr sagen will,was ich für sie empfinde. Ich will ihr sagen,dass ich sie liebe und dass ich sie heiraten will und alles für sie tun will. Und plötzlich steht ein anderer Mann in der Tür!" Mr. Hayes sieht ihn schweigend an. David steigert sich immer mehr rein. „Ganz genau! Ein anderer Mann! Ok, so ist das heute! Ich warte einfach ob sie mich will oder ob sie ihn will und irgendwann trifft sie sogar eine Entscheidung! Wir verbringen vier tolle Wochen zusammen und eines Morgens wache ich auf und sie ist weg. Bumm! Aus! Einfach so!

Als nächstes höre ich, sie ist bei ihnen in dann erfahre ich nur durch Zufall,dass sie schwanger ist und ich der Vater sein soll!" Er holt wieder Luft. „Ok, sie ist verwirrt, sie will einfach nur weg, sie weiß nicht,wer der Vater ist,das verstehe ich. Aber mir sagt sie nichts davon! Also was glauben sie, was ich tue? Mein Pferd satteln, ins Horn blasen und in die Schlacht ziehen? Neiiin! Ich sitze zuhause und warte, weil sie es so will! Ich **warte und warte und warte! **Wissen Sie wieso? weil ich sie liebe und ohne sie nicht leben kann! Ich hab sie gefragt,ob sie mich heiraten will aber sie hat nein gesagt! Also versuchen Sie nicht mir die Schuld zu geben! Ich hab es nicht so gewollt!

Ob ich sie heiraten will? Ob ich sie liebe?" Tränen traten David in die Augen. „Mein Leben würde ich für sie geben!" Er machte eine Pause um sich zu sammeln. „Das war´s. Ich werde nie wieder wie verrückt hinter ihr her rennen!" Er schluckte. „Ich bin nicht gekommen um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ihre Tochter ein schlechter Mensch ist aber ich bin es auch nicht! Sie haben gesagt, ich hätte Maddie und das Baby aufgegeben. Das stimmt nicht!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mich aufgegeben.. Also das war´s! Aus und vorbei! Wenn sie jetzt noch will,unsere Beziehung, die ganze Sache zwischen ihr und mir,das Baby, einfach alles! Wenn daraus noch was werden soll, dann muß sie zu mir kommen! Danke für´s Zuhören..." David ging wieder zu seinem Platz.

Plötzlich setzte sich Mr. Hayes zu ihm und reichte ihm einen Scotch. „Es tut mir leid! Ich wußte nicht, dass sie so empfinden. Ich dachte, es wäre eine kleine Affäre und sie wollten sich jetzt drücken." Sie sahen sich schweigend an.

„Haben Sie ihr je so deutlich gesagt, dass sie so empfinden?" David zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich nicht." „Dann tun sie es! Kommen Sie jetzt mit nach Chicago und sprechen Sie mit ihr." David fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Sie will mich nicht sehen!" „Dann kriegt sie eben mal nicht ihren Willen aber ich denke wirklich, dass sie ihre Einstellung kennen sollte und das wird ihr vielleicht helfen bei ihrer Entscheidung!" David seufzte. „Ja, ok."

Am Flughafen in Chicago stiegen sie in ein Taxi und fuhren zum Haus der Hayes. Als Alexander Hayes die Tür aufschloss, sprang Maddie ihm entgegen. „Daddy, da bist du ja wieder!" Dann fiel ihr Blick nach rechts.

„David!" Er lächelte sie an. „Hi Maddie" Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie ging ins Haus zurück. „Ich hatte dich gebeten, mir Zeit zu geben und mich in Ruhe zu lassen!" Maddies Vater ging zu seiner Frau ins Wohnzimmer. David seufzte. „Ich habe es versucht aber ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Wir müssen endlich reden und dann lass ich dich in Ruhe..."

Sie nickte, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in ihr Zimmer. „Ok David,was willst du mir sagen?" „Maddie..." Er schluckte, sein Herz donnerte. „Du fehlst mir so unbeschreiblich jede Minute! Ich liebe dich aus dem. tiefsten meines Herzens, mehr noch, du bist mein Leben! Ich habe das Gefühl, ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr richtig schlafen, nicht mehr essen und sogar das atmen fällt mir schwer ohne dich! Ich weiß, ich kann dich nicht zwingen und das will ich auch gar nicht aber ich möchte dich ganz aufrichtig bitten: Komm zurück zu mir und lass es uns versuchen! Ich will dich und ich will das Baby, ob es von mir ist oder von Sam ist mir egal. Ich möchte dich heiraten, mit dir alt werden und nur versuchen, dich glücklich zu machen."

Er schluckte und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Er sah, dass Maddie die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. Ganz fest hielt er sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Ach David, es ist alles so kompliziert und ich bin so durcheinander." „Ich bin für dich da und wir lösen unsere Probleme aber bitte verkrieche dich nicht länger hier."

Mit seinen tiefgrünen Augen sah er in ihre himmelblauen Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Maddie!" Sanft berührte er mit seinen Lippen die ihren und küsste sie zärtlich. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er lieb stehen. „Ich fliege mit der nächsten Maschine zurück und ich hoffe wirklich, du kommst mit mir!" Er schloss die Tür und ging die Treppe runter. Er war emotional am Ende. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer zu Maddies Eltern. „Mr. Hayes, Mrs. Hayes, ich möchte mich von ihnen nehme den nächsten Flug zurück." Sie sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist mit Maddie?" Er blickte zu Boden und zuckte mit den Schultern. Oben ging die Tür auf und Maddie lief die Treppe runter. „David?" Er sah sie an. „Gib mir noch eine Nacht hier zum überlegen und dann bekommst du eine Entscheidung!"

Er seufzte."Wie du willst." Er lächelte. „Dann bis morgen." Als David die Auffahrt runter ging, lief Alexander Hayes ihm nach. „David, warten sie!" David drehte sich um. „Das wollte ich ihnen im Flugzeug schon geben." Er drückte ihm einen Scheck in die Hand. „Regeln sie die Probleme mit der Agentur, Maddie muss das alles nicht erfahren." David nickte. „Ich danke ihnen und sie bekommen es zurück." Ich weiß." David stieg ins Taxi und fuhr zum Flugplatz.


End file.
